


七年不言

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 3





	七年不言

七年不言  
  
和全圆佑住到一起已经是第七年，下班回家看到日历才发现。金珉奎前后翻了翻，日历上干净如新，不禁回想起刚恋爱的时候，他恨不得干什么事都记在上面。全圆佑嫌他无聊，他只觉得是一点一滴的幸福。那时候他们有“吃蜂蜜蛋糕纪念日”，“吃草莓蛋糕纪念日”，“看电影分吃了一桶爆米花纪念日”，“圆佑送我去上班纪念日”，反正不管是什么样鸡毛蒜皮的小事都值得庆祝，因为和彼此在一起的每一天都是节日。然而现在纯情的学生时代已经过去，生活被听不懂人话的同事和吹毛求疵的上司占领，连这种重要的日子都不再让人期待了。  
  
虽然没有提前准备，但既然发现了，金珉奎还是决定搞点特殊。他拿起刚刚被放到桌上的钥匙，下楼去买蛋糕。走到楼梯间了才想起来该问问全圆佑什么时候回家，他已经连加快一个半月的班，某次丢了钥匙之后就干脆不带钥匙了，让金珉奎给他开门。  
  
金珉奎抗议说：“你回来太晚了！我都要睡了！”  
  
全圆佑促狭地笑：“这样我就可以借机让知秀哥早点放我回来。”知秀哥是他上司的名字。  
  
金珉奎一边下楼一边给他打电话：“你今天什么时候回来？”  
  
全圆佑应该在地铁上：“快下车了。”  
  
金珉奎在楼道里站住脚：“哦……可是我现在要出去。”  
  
“去哪里？”  
  
“去买蛋糕。”  
  
全圆佑也没问为什么：“买哪里的蛋糕？”  
  
金珉奎报出了离家最近的蛋糕店的名字：“你过来找我吧？”  
  
全圆佑说：“好。”金珉奎心情轻快起来，说“回见”的语气都雀跃了三分。  
  
他挑好蛋糕，在店里坐了一会儿，全圆佑风尘仆仆地推开门进来。看见金珉奎手上拎着的盒子：“为什么买？”  
  
金珉奎觉得三分雀跃的心又冷了下去。他安静地低头看了看脚尖，再抬起头的时候淡淡地说：“没什么，只是想吃了。”  
  
全圆佑说：“啊。”  
  
他们走出店门，拐到僻静的小路上抄近路回家。金珉奎故意走得贴近全圆佑的手臂，他比全圆佑高出一些，有意无意地用手背摩擦他的胯骨。然而全圆佑不为所动，甚至看上去还有点愣愣的，鼻梁上架着的眼镜快滑到鼻尖，才伸手去推一下。他伸手的时候打到了金珉奎的手臂，下意识地说：“对不起，没事吧？”  
  
金珉奎没说话，就摇了摇头。  
  
上楼，吃完晚饭，开着灯分了蛋糕，全圆佑依然什么也没表示。金珉奎先去洗澡，洗完澡出来看见全圆佑在洗衣服，袖子卷得很高，时不时用小臂推眼镜。金珉奎说：“你还没洗澡呢，先去洗澡。”  
  
全圆佑说：“没事，这些衣服堆着好几天了。”  
  
金珉奎过了一会儿才说：“这是刚收下来的。”  
  
全圆佑肉眼可见的尴尬，他张张嘴，金珉奎没给他道歉的机会，转身走了。  
  
全圆佑大他一岁，是大学时期直系的学长，金珉奎入学的时候对他一见钟情，为了他加入了学生会和电竞社，死缠烂打接近一年半，大二下才终于等到了全圆佑的一次点头。金珉奎天性烂漫而热烈，浪漫主义在大学时期达到巅峰，曾经说过“要么爱要么死”。他们又交往半年多，全圆佑大四准备实习，租房子的时候打电话给金珉奎：“给你留个房间吗？”  
  
金珉奎在电话里说：“不用给我留房间也可以，半个床位就够了。”  
  
现在这已经是七年前的事情了。全圆佑后来读了研究生，金珉奎毕业直接工作，因而还短暂地供养了全圆佑一年。全圆佑毕业不太顺利，又加上被年下男友养着的愧疚感，那一年里怀抱着亏欠生活。而金珉奎反倒很骄傲，觉得自己不仅可以养活自己，还能支持爱的人，可以说是成为了真正的成年人。  
  
真正好好想来，这段感情里只有他一直在热烈地燃烧，全圆佑从都到尾都冷静又克制，除了那句“要不要给你留个房间”之外，没有任何让人心动的话语。金珉奎早已不是要么爱要么死的孩子，全圆佑却还是木木然的雕塑。金珉奎对着镜子吹还在滴水的头发，全圆佑在里面洗澡，哗哗的水声，沉默地透过门板打在他的身上。  
  
出去看到收拾好堆在垃圾桶里的蛋糕残骸，金珉奎站了一会儿，觉得自己疲惫到了极点。  
  
第二天出门上班，前台的接待临时有事请假，金珉奎因为长得好看被派去坐着，除了接电话没什么别的好干。他乐得偷懒，端着下巴坐在电脑椅上发起呆来。  
  
他想起刚住在一起的时候全圆佑早上说梦话，清晰得不得了，还以为是醒着在讲话。他因为要上班而起得比较早，经常偷偷录下那些前言不搭后语的单词，晚上回来放给全圆佑听。全圆佑罕见地会生气，涨红着脸去抢他的手机。徐明浩说他这样的时候“像小学里那些故意欺负喜欢的女孩子的男生”，金珉奎想，是啊，不是因为喜欢你，谁去欺负你呢？不是因为只有这时候你才会展露出点感情，谁去欺负你呢？  
  
全圆佑迟钝，迟钝又冷漠，这是喜欢上他的时候就知道的事。然而激情还在的时候那些冷漠和迟钝都各有各的可爱，现在海水退潮，滤镜也没了，金珉奎忍不住地想：他到底爱不爱我？冷漠归根结底只是冷漠，迟钝也实在说不上什么好词，金珉奎已经尽力地伸出了手，但他面前的人茫然到不知道要抓住。  
  
他有次试探全圆佑：“如果之后我喜欢上别人了怎么办？”  
  
全圆佑本来躺在床上背对着他玩手机，闻言先是愣了一下，然后很认真地转过身来。金珉奎握着他放下手机的双手，全圆佑对他说：“就去喜欢就行了。”  
  
金珉奎觉得心被钝器击了一下，佯装着笑：“就算现在这样和圆佑谈着恋爱？”  
  
全圆佑看着他小声说：“如果你真的喜欢的话。”  
  
金珉奎扪心自问，如果是全圆佑这样问他，他绝对会疯掉。不管是不是在恋爱关系存续期间，不如说，全圆佑会和他分开这个假设让他更加害怕。然而全圆佑如此轻易地就可以原谅他，甚至连一点犹豫都没有。  
  
不在乎的东西当然可以大方啊。  
  
然而现在，金珉奎玩着手里的工牌，现在他有点不确定这个问题的答案了。如果现在换全圆佑问他：“如果我和别人谈恋爱如何？”他或许会说：“如果比我好看的话，那我也无所谓了。”金珉奎想自己也在一点点变得陌生起来，全圆佑好像变了，又好像没变，然而自己是彻彻底底地奔到了七年前的反对面。  
  
全圆佑又是一天没给他打电话。  
  
炒猪肉的时候电话铃响了，坚持不懈地响，响到金珉奎受不了去接起来。却是全圆佑的声音，在嘈杂的环境里拼命大声说：“珉奎！我今天不回来吃饭！”  
  
金珉奎捏着听筒说：“为什么？”  
  
全圆佑说：“我——”拖了个长音，半天什么也说不出来。金珉奎安静地听着，听见了隆隆的电子音乐声音。他叹了口气，在听筒里变成沉重的一串电流声。  
  
“没事的，哥去吧。”  
  
全圆佑小心翼翼地问：“你没做晚饭吧？”  
  
金珉奎还有心思开玩笑：“可是我也得吃啊，我没有哥这么忙。”  
  
全圆佑沉默了一会儿，背景的音乐声更加扎耳了。  
  
“那我先挂了。”  
  
金珉奎说：“再见。”  
  
回到厨房发现没有关火，猪肉成了焦黑的一团。  
  
出门上班的时候全圆佑也没回来，金珉奎想应该是直接去公司了。他本想打个电话，又懒得去翻通讯录，尽管那个号码就在通话记录的第一页。没什么意思，金珉奎默然地想，既然自己爱他。  
  
他久违地看起ins来。全圆佑不怎么用社交软件，住在一起之后金珉奎也被他带过去了。Ins还提示他版本过低，金珉奎等着它更新完，再打开。界面已经完全不认识了，他翻了翻首页，果不其然基本都是徐明浩的照片。他又回到顶部，一张张看过去，徐明浩照片发得很多，但是很少在下面配字，顶多写上简单的地点或是说明。金珉奎默默记着他去过的地点，翻完之后惊觉他的脚步几乎遍布世界上金珉奎所知道或不知道的所有国家。  
  
地铁到站，下车的时候他不可避免地想起徐明浩在大学毕业时在他的纪念册上写的那句话：不要被惯性杀死。  
  
金珉奎想，爱全圆佑是不是也变成惯性了？  
  
他以前认为生活始终鲜活，始终热烈，始终色彩斑斓，全圆佑那种灰色，静态，低饱和度的世界不过是另一种世界。然而现在他如此清晰地，在首尔四通八达的地下，在管子一般的通道里穿行的时候，如此痛苦地意识到，鲜艳的照片终有一天会褪色，怒放的花朵总有一天会枯萎，流动的血液只是在再也等待无法流动的时日。唯有指针一直在往前跑，推着利刃，削去一块块不平整的地方。  
  
徐明浩在最新的照片下面的配图写：我们逃不过痛苦。  
  
下班回家，迎来全圆佑消失的整整第二十四个小时。金珉奎坐了一会儿，没有像往常一样去做饭，而是站起身，开始整理房间里的东西。他家政在行，全圆佑本来还想帮帮忙，后来干脆就全部让他做。他对所有东西的位置了然于心，因而进度也特别得快。花了大概两个多小时，他整理出来两个箱子，全是他自己的物品和衣服。另有一些难以定义的，不知道该算他的还是该算全圆佑的，全部都留给全圆佑了。  
  
他筋疲力尽地陷进沙发里，盘算着自己什么时候离开。  
  
有人敲门，金珉奎猛地抬起头，才发现自己刚刚睡了过去。他迷迷糊糊地去开门，全圆佑风尘仆仆地站在门外：“珉奎。”  
  
他淡淡地说：“哥。”  
  
全圆佑站在门外没动，金珉奎说：“怎么了，不进来吗？”  
  
全圆佑又过了一会儿才开口，声音有些小心翼翼的：“我还能抱抱你吗？”  
  
金珉奎第七百多次骂自己不争气，然而鼻子一酸，眼泪先差点流了下来，被他抬头憋回去。全圆佑有些犹豫地冲他张开双臂，金珉奎倔强地站着没动：“怎么突然？”  
  
全圆佑说：“先过来吧。”  
  
金珉奎一步步挪过去，全圆佑瘦得有些过头，还带着外面冷气的衣服贴着他的皮肉。金珉奎微微低着头，缩在他怀里，过了一会儿打了个喷嚏，全圆佑有些尴尬：“进去吗？”  
  
一进去就看见那两个大箱子，全圆佑说：“你要走吗？”  
  
金珉奎避开了这个问题：“哥有什么话就说吧。”  
  
全圆佑摸了摸鼻子，走到桌子前：“我没想到你已经收拾好东西了……”  
  
金珉奎说：“是吗？”  
  
“走之前还愿意听我说说话吗？”  
  
“我说了，哥有什么话就说吧。”  
  
“我知道，你肯定很想问我昨天去哪里了。”  
  
全圆佑一边说，一边慢慢从口袋里掏出一个盒子来。金珉奎的目光随着那个盒子落到桌上，他的心突然狂跳起来，让他喘不上气。他很想叫全圆佑别说了，然而什么都说不出，全圆佑接着解释道：“你大概不记得了，可是我还记得，所以我去挖了，昨天请了假去的。没时间赶到更远的地方，去到京畿道就回来了，只能找到这些了——珉奎，我尽力了，我只能找到这些了。”  
  
金珉奎在他的注视下颤颤巍巍地打开了那个铁盒子，里面——不出他所料，是还沾着泥土的密封袋。打开密封袋的时候眼泪已经砸下来，他哭得上气不接下气，全圆佑想伸手帮他擦，伸到一半改去抽餐巾纸。泪水掉在拍立得相纸上，像偶尔路过的雨滴。全圆佑说：“这是交往那天拍的，我们一起埋的，在理科楼门口的那棵香樟树下面。”  
  
“这是你成人那天拍的，放在酒吧老板那里——我真怕那个酒吧已经拆了或者关了，没想到只是一说你的名字，老板就马上想起来了。”  
  
“这是你运动会拿了三千米第一名的时候拍的。你还记得吗？恨不得爬到观众席上把奖牌给我看，你那个时候真的不知道收敛。”  
  
“这是我毕业的时候拍的，你又哭又笑的，搞得比我们毕业生还伤感。”  
  
“这是你入职那天拍的，西装领带真的很帅……”  
  
全圆佑一张张地说过去，说到最后一张的时候说：“珉奎，这是我心里最珍重的东西。我太迟钝，我对这种分寸掌握不好，我不知道我们之间到底发生了什么，但我觉得你没有以前快乐了。我最近半夜睡不好，醒过来，看着你的脸，不知道为什么就觉得，你要走了。因为你都不像以前一样，睡着了也下意识地靠过来，一定要握着我的手或者抱着我。我想，珉奎啊，珉奎，你为什么要走？这是你的决定，我没办法说什么。你给我的爱从来不是我的东西，是你的东西，现在你要收回，我虽然心痛，也只有感谢。可是我还是想，给你留下一点我也觉得珍贵，我也觉得宝贵的东西。这些宝贵的回忆，这些宝贵的时间，我留了一半给你。你原谅哥哥的自私吧，还有一半我还没有去挖，我也没有去找，我想把它们留给我自己，等到我什么时候也像你不爱我一样不爱你了，我再独自一个人去寻找它们。等到我把它们找齐了，就再独自一个人回来，一张张看过去。看我们珉奎好好地长大了，看我们好好经过的那些时间。我的人生里不会再有更珍贵的东西了。”  
  
那天晚上金珉奎想，或许热情已经走了，宛若熄灭的篝火一般不会再回来，然而它曾存在过，留下的温暖也是实打实的。人该学会怎么在火熄灭之后依偎着对方取暖，或是走向更远的地方，寻找新的可供生火的地方，而不是留在原地，凭吊那已经没有意义的柴堆。人的一生难看，无聊又痛苦，究其根底，只是为了这某些转瞬即逝的晚上，转瞬即逝的火星而活着。  
  
  
  



End file.
